Envirobugs
by IndolentApathy
Summary: Jr asks chaos to meet him in the park. [Jr.xchaos pairing. don't like, don't read. oneshot. Finished.]


**Hey everyone. First thing's first. This story was written for two reasons, 1) I've been going through a terrible writers block, and I'm getting desperate in breaking it and 2) there are almost no Jr.xchaos/chaosxJr. fics out there. Theyre such a cute pairing! They need more love! Anyway, onto the important stuff**

Disclaimer: If I owned it this'd be canon  
Warnings: There are some adult themes in here, dirty thoughts, and some dirtier fantasies involving two males. If you are against that kind of thing please don't read. There might be a swear or two in there...I can't really remember... fluffyness? I'm not sure, you tell me.  
Pairings: Jr.xchaos

note: I'm well aware this pretty much bites, but like I said I'm going through a block, it's really only a way to get me writing again...so yea. I'm incredibly sorry for the suckyness of it all.

* * *

**Summary: Jr. asks chaos to meet him alone to discuss something that's been bothering him.  
**

* * *

**Enviro-Bugs**

He sat, waiting, alone. The room was dark, he could hear only the splash of the fountain behind him and the occasional whir of an environmental nano bug as it floated serenly past his ear. Lucky bugs, they felt no stress, no worry, no gut-wrenching suspense. Not like he did. Curling his legs up to his chest, he placed his chin on his knees. Deep breaths, in, out, and repeat. He needed to calm his heart, it was beating so hard he was certain it had already broken a rib.

Jr. had spoken to chaos a few hours before, he had caught him alone in the bridge on the Elsa, typing away furiously at the panel, fixing one problem or another the ship always seemed to have. He had bothered to ask about it, but was too nervous to listen to the long technical response he recieved. He had zoned out, just blankly watching chaos' lips move as he spoke. Dark, cinnamon colored lips, full and round and feminin. Dark and feminin, just like the rest of the mysterious apparent teen.

Those dark, beautiful lips stopped just as Jr. had begun to entertain a fantasy he had had a couple times before. It was always the same, he would push chaos back up hard against the console, pinning him down and kissing those lips rough. Biting and sucking on them until they swelled.

He may only have been twelve in appearence, but Gaignun Kukai Jr., was no twelve year old, his mind and his hormones told him so. He was a grown man, which would have made him feel worse for lusting over this lithe, tanned teen. But he knew full well that chaos himself was also not as young as he seemed, after all the years they'd known eachother, with neither aging a day, it just wasn't possible.

The hormone induced fantasy had been cut short however as it had been many times before for one excuse or another. It stopped that time when those gorgeous, full lips, frowned. They weren't supposed to frown, they were permanently stuck in a smile, a meloncholy smile, but a smile nonetheless. They weren't meant to frown, so why were they? They moved again and Jr. had willed himself to pay attention. His view expanded to the entire cinnamon face in which those cinnamon lips belonged, and he saw worry etched in it.

Worry? Why was he worried? He wasn't allowed to be worried. He was too beautiful to be worried. Why was he worried?

"Jr., are you alright?" The soft, quiet voice broke him out of his daze completely, and the small red-head blinked. Shaking his head in a reassuring way, Jr.had forced a smile on his small face. "Nah I'm fine."

He had remembed his reason for visiting the silver-haired in the first place, a blush taking over his face and he had decided the ground was a very interesting sight. Jr. asked chaos if he could possibly meet him in the park after the others had gone to bed, he had a serious issue to discuss to only him.

The worried lines on chaos' face deepened, but he had agreed to meet him, it was serious after all.  
----

So now there he was, sitting, waiting impatiently for his silver-haired god to arrive. How long could it take to sneak out? Not that long. Maybe he wasn't going to show, maybe Jr. didn't want him to show...

As if the gods had been reading his confused mind, a door behind him swished open and he could hear soft, heavy footsteps approach him, he didn't dare turn around to see, but he could tell from the heavy sound of thick boots hitting the hard tiled floors, that chaos had indeed shown up.

His suspicion was proven correct and his heart-rate increased when he felt the object of his lustful affection sit beside him, and still he didn't look up from his knees.

"You wanted to see me Jr.?" a simple nod answered him, and a quiet vocalized "Yea.." but still no eye contact, or anything even resembling it.

Jr. heard chaos sigh softly and felt his heart tumble. chaos' sighs were lovely sounds, his voice so soft, the sighs quiet and almost sensual. The fantasy from before picked up from where it had been so rudely interrupted earlier, except now Jr. was nibbling on chaos' ear. Slowly he kissed his way down the taller boy's neck, going as far as the high-collared jacket would allow before gently biting there, illiciting a quiet moan and sigh from the tanned one.

Oh how he wished to hear that moan for himself, he heard it in his mind's ear so many times, but never once had he actually heard it, not in person.

Deep blue eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his back. He was zoning out again, he had to stop doing that!

"Jr., are you sure you're okay? You seem destracted.." that beautiful voice again, how lovely it was. Not enough to make him look up though, instead he turned his head away from the other, watching an environmental bug flit about, illuminating the room along with the others with it's eery yellow glow. He watched it intently, stubbornly, intent on stalling this as much as possible. It had to be done, but that didn't mean he couldn't put it off a little bit longer...right?

Apparently that was wrong, because chaos seemed to be sick of waiting. When he recieved no other response than a mumbled and distracted, "Yea, I'm okay." he had grabbed Jr. softly by the chin and turned his face to meet his own. Jr. saw the same worried expression in his face as earlier. His thin silver eyebrows knitted together, curled up so slightly in the center, the frown in place one more, though he was talking. Jr. wanted to kiss that frown away, they were only inches apart...it'd be easy...

"You've been very distracted lately, you seem to zone out whenever you talk to me, you asked me to come here so you could speak to me and you haven't said a wo-" The worried rant was stopped suddenly when Jr. acted on his desire and leaned in, sealing his pink lips over chaos' tan ones.

It was a short, chaste kiss, Jr. had decided to end it when chaos seemed to refuse to return the action. The smaller boy leaned back slightly, afraid to look into the face that he was sure would hold disgust and hatred. He was so afraid, but he knew he had to. Slowly, his blue eyes rose to look into chaos more transparent ones. What he saw wasn't hate however, thought he wasn't sure what exactly it was that he did see, but he knew it wasn't hate. Confusion maybe? chaos sat before him, hand still in the air from where it had held his chin before, blinking slowly. Translucent blue turned down to look at him in question, and when a small glowing bug flitted between their faces, Jr. thought he saw a small blush grace tanned cheeks.

They sat in silence a few more moments, just looking at eachother. Jr. thought it felt like hours. He was nervous, more nervous now than he had been. He wanted chaos to say something, anything, he just wanted the silence to go away.

"Wh-.." Well that was something anyway.. "Why..did you do that?"

Jr's heart sank, that sounded like the beginning of a rejection if he ever heard one. He sighed, defeated, deciding it was best to atleast get it all out now if chaos was just going to end up hating him in the end anyway. What difference did it make right?

"Because I like you...a...a lot. More than a friend I mean.." chaos didn't seem sure of what to say, because he took a long time to respond.

"...Since when?"

He had to think about that, he wasn't sure when exactly he started to fall for the silver-haired angel, just that it was a long time ago. "Since you started to work for Mathews..I think...I-..I mean at first it was just a crush, you used to walk around in those short shorts y'know? I couldn't help it. But...I guess...it changed after I started spending more time alone with you...I'm sorry I know you hate me now, it's alright, I kinda expected it I mean-"

"Jr." his self-pitied rant was cut short by chaos placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking. Jr. looked up and chaos was wearing the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He wasn't expecting that..

"Jr. don't be silly. I don't hate you, not at all."

"Wha..?"

"Did you ever stop to think how I might feel?"

"N-...no, I'm sorry. I shouldnt've, chaos I-" cut off again for the second time, Jr. didn't really mind. His heart melted into a puddle beside his brain when chaos lips took his own, so softly and carefully. chaos didn't hate him..chaos _liked_ him. Atleast he was sure as hell acting like it...

chaos leaned back after ending the kiss just enough to place his forehead on Jr.s "We should get some sleep, it's late." and with that he got to his feet and silently left the park, leaving Jr. alone once again with his thoughts, his beating heart, and those glowing enviro-bugs.


End file.
